Wolfie's True Love
by NeopianClayniac
Summary: A love story about a cloud lupess (who is now faerie) named Wolfie12383. Setting: Faerieland


Chapter 1  
  
When we last left our lovely Neopians, the Faerie Queen had decided that all Neopians could have free passage from Neopia to Faerieland, and the faeries learned about the many other places, such as the Lost Desert and Terror Mountain Cheekie and her mother, Makoto the Thunder Faerie, had become lifelong friends with Professor Dilton Wingardium. Our current story takes place several years after this. Cheekie is now a preteen.  
  
"Aw, crud! Crud-crud-crud and did I mention CRUD!!!"  
Cheekie had gone to the other worlds to pick up items for Mako and Phin to use in some of their favorite cooking pot recipes. Phin was Cheekie's sister, Phinhorse12383 the Starry Peophin. Phin was the quiet, intelligent sister. Cheekie also had two other sisters, Angel (Angel00345) the Skunk Usul and Wolfie12383 the Cloud Lupe. Now, here's an interesting fact: Any neopet that is born in Faerieland is automatically born with wings. So no matter what color you paint them, they will keep their wings. The wings just change color to suit the color your neopet currently is. So, back to our situation here. The reason Cheekie was yelling CRUD was because she was caught in the rain, with all her parcels.  
"Oh, what's mom going to say when I get home and her Hot Soup isn't hot anymore? And we're eating supper with the Faerie Council, too!" Then she remembered: it is thought badly of anyone, most of all a young Neofaerie, to curse the weather. She cast her eyes homeward. "Heh, heh, sorry Michiru! Sorry, Psellia!" Michiru and Psellia were the water and air faeries. And then she thought again. She yelled at a particularly black cloud, "Sorry, Mom!" Since Makoto, or Mako, was the Thunder Faerie, she played a large part in rainstorms. An echoing voice called, "Cheekie, you know better! Get home NOW! And NEVER let me hear you say ANYTHING like that again!" Lightning split the sky. And all of a sudden, the rain stopped. The sun came out. Cheekie smiled toward the sun. "Thanks, Mom! Thanks, Usagi!" Usagi was the light faerie. Cheekie shook out her wings and sped toward a black and gold cottage on the edge of a large purple castle.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"But Mom, why can't I go to the Grooming Parlor?" Angel whined. She was standing in the kitchen as Mako, Phin, and Wolfie chopped organic carrots for Carrotberry Smash to spread onto Cheese Crackers as some hors d'oeurves for the faerie council dinner. Cheekie was working on making some cherry neocola.  
"Because, Angel, it just wouldn't do for the hostess's own pet to be absent from the dinner. Besides which, you just got your fur styled and fluffed last week. And don't tell me you're going to buy makeup. You have black and green and that's all that goes with your fur. And you don't need shampoo either; you've got that rainwater stuff Illusen gave you, and a nice leaf comb from her besides. And I don't think you should spend so much time there; that clerk has a pretty face, but there's no intelligence to show for it." Mako replied. "Wolfie, could you grab me a few Blueberry Snow Puffs?"  
"Aw, Mom, you aren't any fun. Twilight_8 gets to go to the grooming parlor whenever she wants."  
"Well, that's her, then. You should spend more time with Alize. She'd be a good influence on you," Mako advised.  
"Aw, she gives all Usuls a bad name. She doesn't even pester her mom for a paintbrush." Angel said. Mako frowned.  
"Yes, and that's how she should act. I know that although Minako has several thousand neopoints at the moment, she's building up her neohome. Alize understands that fact, and is willing to wait until after her home is complete. You should know you're very fortunate to have a grandmother who is so rich. You have been painted twice; many have yet to be painted. When you became white, had we not been so fortunate, you would have had to keep your red eyes for months until I could save up enough to replace it. And you have a Beauty Bed! Do you have any IDEA how much those cost? And don't start in about the 'I want a fire paintbrush'. Now go crumble the snow puffs."  
"But my paws will get all cold and wet and yucky! And my pretty nails!" Angel whined.  
"Then go to your room. Clean it. If it's not clean by the time the rest of the council gets here, you will not see Twilight_8 for three weeks, nor will you go to the Grooming Parlor or Smoothie Bar. I'm tired of your nonsense. Cheekie, are your hands clean?"  
"Yes, Mama."  
"Go pull Angel's phone jack out of the wall and bring the phone in here. You may leave the radio."  
"Yes, Mama." Cheekie trotted down the hall.  
Mako sighed. "What am I going to do with that girl?"  
Phin smiled grimly. "May I suggest a makeup-free boarding school in Tyrannia?"  
Mako slapped her with a towel. "That's not nice. So. let's see. who wants to make the Deluxe Organic Salad for Haruka and Illusen?" Haruka was the uber-earth faerie.  
"I will! Illusen complimented the way I chop the grapes," Phin volunteered.  
"Can I make Psellia's? I think I can blend the Merryberries like she likes them if I try. I would be honored to," Wolfie put in.  
Mako smiled softly. "You two are going to make fine mates for some pets some day. Now, let's see. Rei wants some of that new Scary Soup. Cheekie, could you get that from the pantry?"  
Cheekie went to the pantry and rummaged the shelves until she found a medium-sized black cauldron.  
"Thanks, dear. Now, um. oh, yes. Wolfie, aren't you taking conversational Ugga Ugga in school?"  
"Yes."  
"Could you go to Tyrannia and get Glubgar to finish this soup off for me? All he needs to do is blow fire over the cauldron until the metal turns green. It won't melt, so don't worry."  
"Okay, mom!" Wolfie took the cauldron and left.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Lalala." Wolfie hummed as she flew along. She suddenly sensed the presence of someone flying behind her. She whipped around. No one there. She turned back the other way, and caught a flash of creamy-white fur out of the corner of her eye. "Now I know there's someone there," she thought. She sat down on a cloud and yawned. "I think I'll rest here for a while," she said, to fool her follower. She heard him settle behind her. As quick as lightning, she whipped around, grabbing a handful of white fur. She looked up, hearing a peal of male laughter, and found herself looking into the amber eyes of a male white Lupe. He threw up his paws as a sign of surrender. "Okay! You caught me." His brilliant smile dazzled Wolfie for a moment, but she shook it off and came to her senses. She frowned, without letting go of his tail, and said, "What do you mean by following a girl around like you were? With the Darigans and Meridellians fighting like they are, being followed can scare a girl. Well? What's your excuse?" He laughed. "If you let go of my tail, I might tell you. I don't bite, and I'm not a captor." She reluctantly released her grip. "My name is Grasped, and my owner is oo_aino_minako_oo. I've been sent on an errand to Neopia to pick up some Snowberry Delights." Wolfie's mouth hung open. "Is something the matter?" the Lupe asked. "M-Madame Mina, the Faerie of Love!" she finally managed to get out. Grasped looked puzzled. "Yes, my mother's name is Minako, or Mina for short. Is something wrong?" Wolfie managed to smile. "No, but our owners are best friends. My mother is litaj, or Makoto Kino, the Thunder Faerie!" Grasped grinned. "In that case, you must be Wolfie. I had heard Mother speak of the Thunder Faerie's pets, but I did not know there could be one so lovely as yourself." Wolfie blushed. "You must have learned your charming ways from your mother," Wolfie said. Grasped smiled. "So, why are you flying down to Neopia?" "I have to go to Tyrannia to get Glubgar to blow fireballs on this Scary Soup for Madame Rei. Are you coming to the Faerie Council Dinner tonight?"  
He grinned. "That depends. Are you inviting me?" He winked at Wolfie.  
"Consider yourself invited. An honored guest by the daughter of the hostess."  
"Great, then. I'll see you there."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Wolfie got home, she went straight into the kitchen.  
"Mom?" Mako was standing in the kitchen preparing for the dinner.  
"Yes, dear?"  
"Why didn't you tell me that Madame Mina's Lupe was so handsome?"  
"Oh, so you met Grasped? Well, I haven't really met him, so I couldn't say for myself. What does he look like?"  
"Oh, he's SO cute. He's got pearly white fur, and silver and blue wings. And his voice and his laugh are so DREAMY."  
Mako stopped what she was doing and stared at Wolfie. "I can't believe it."  
"What?"  
"You just used the word 'dreamy' in a sentence. Sweet creator of Neopia, you sound like Angel talking about some new Eyrie." Mako laughed. "Now come, help me mince Burnumups to go in the Scary Soup."  
"What else will be on the menu tonight?" Wolfie asked.  
"Well, there's the airy shrooms and Blended Merryberry for Psellia, H20 Melon and Blueberry Achyfi for Michiru; roasted Gold Juppies and Blairnut Tea for Usagi; the soup and Burnumups for Rei, with some of that Spice tea; Blackened Pineapple, blackened strawberries, and Sludge Brew tea for the Hotaru and Jhudora; Snowberry tea and some chia pops for Ami. I managed to get those Chokato Swirl ones, you know; for Jhuida, I've got a chicken bread bowl and some Tigersquash Blend; and for Mina, I've just got some heart fruit and Peachpa stuffed potatoes." Mako listed as she began grinding asparagus for Borovan.  
"Hm. Now, let's say Psellia were to want some H20 Melon. Would it be proper for her to eat it? And what are we going to eat?"  
"Yes, and we are going to have savoury sausage rolls, with grilled aubergines from Meridell. And yes, I realize that we're having seasoned sausage rolls for Christmas. There's enough of a difference so that it won't feel like having the same thing twice."  
"Oh, okay. I hope you don't mind, but I invited Grasped. I told him to consider himself the honored guest of the daughter of the hostess."  
"That's fine. I don't mind. It's good that you finally found a boyfriend. And Grasped sounds pretty cute."  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, MOTHER!"  
"Fine." Mako continued to grind the asparagus.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
That night at the Faerie Council Dinner, everyone raved about Mako's food. They loved how she made specialized meals for each of them. About halfway through dinner, Mina nudged Mako under the table and slipped her a note.  
  
At that time, Mako noticed the salad bowl emptying.  
"I'm going to go refill this. Mina?" She said, indicating for Mina to follow. She got the hint.  
"Oh, isn't it exciting? I think it's sweet. But, my only worry is that you created Wolfie about a year ago and I only created Grasped about a month ago."  
"Oh, Mina. THIS IS NEOPIA, GIRL! AGE DOESN'T MATTER!"  
Mina smiled. "I guess you're right."  
Because, you see, as well as being Neopian faeries, Mina and Mako were two ordinary girls on the outside world, the real world.  
So they returned to Mako's dining room. As they finished dinner, Mako began to clear the table.  
"Oh, I'll get it, Mom. You go ahead," Wolfie volunteered.  
"I'll help," Grasped added. Mina gave Mako a knowing look.  
"Okay, and afterwards, why don't you show Grasped around our home, Wolfie? Just stay out of Angel's room, all right? She's still being punished. And make sure you warn him about Cheekie's. ah.guard cat, alright?" Mako said. She then followed the other faeries into the sitting room for some snowberry delight with snowberry tea as dessert while they talked about matters in Neopia.  
"Come on, Grasped. You dry, I'll wash. Our sink doesn't always work exactly as it's supposed to, but I can finagle it. Grab the serving bowls, will you?" Wolfie said.  
"Your family has a lovely home, Wolfie."  
"Thanks, Grasped. I like yours, too, how the rooms are done in that pretty shade of baby blue."  
"Yes, but blue becomes monotonous after awhile. At least you have some variation. What was that your mother said about your sister's guard cat?"  
"Oh, when Cheekie moved out of the room she shared with Angel, she went to spooky gothic furniture. She got this creepy Meowclops statue to scare away intruders, and I swear the blasted thing blinked at me. It scares people who don't know it's there."  
"Ah. Well, Mother's still working on our neohome. There, that's done," he said as he dried the last dish. "So you're supposed to show me around?"  
"Sure. Come on," She said. She led him out the side door of the kitchen.  
"We're going to cut back through the dining room so that we don't disturb the faeries, because the formal sitting room is through that door. Over here we have the entry hall where you came in," Wolfie said as she led him through another door, "And this is our playroom, as mom calls it. You have your beanbag chairs, robo quiggles, et cetera. I'd like some speakers to go in here, but I doubt we'll get them. Over here is our downstairs bathroom, and the den, which we don't normally use because it isn't finished yet. Come on out back." Wolfie led him through the back door and into a garden with a welcome sign that said,  
  
"Pretty Pathways?" Grasped asked.  
"Yes, it's what Mom wanted to call it."  
"Ah. Your garden is rather lovely, if a bit."  
"Dull?" Wolfie suggested. "That's because mother re-does it for each season. It was beautiful in fall, when the Colour Lilies were in bloom." Wolfie shivered; it was a cool night. Grasped noticed and put his arm around her. She stiffened a bit, but then relaxed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, "I should have asked. Do you mind?"  
"No, no, I'm fine," Wolfie said, but she was still a little nervous. She put her paw around his waist. "Come on, here's the clubhouse." Wolfie led him into a stone shed-like structure at the back of their property. She switched on a table lamp.  
"We like to read out here when it's warm. The stone gets rather cold, though."  
"So I noticed," Grasped said, stepping onto a rug, "My paws are getting numb."  
Wolfie laughed. "Come on back inside, then, sissy feet." They departed to the house. Wolfie led him upstairs.  
"Okay, here's Cheekie's room. Remember the statue. Cheekie, are you in there?" Wolfie asked, rapping on the door. "I brought Grasped with me."  
"Yeah, I'm here. Come on in, and don't trip over Meowsie."  
"She named it Meowsie?" Grasped whispered. Wolfie shrugged and opened the door.  
"Hi, Grasped! So glad to finally meet you. Wolfie seemed rather impressed with you when she met you earlier," Cheekie said with a mischievous grin. Wolfie, who was behind Grasped, scowled at her sister and mouthed the words, "You are SO dead." Grasped blushed at Cheekie's comment. "Uh, nice to meet you too, Cheekie. nice, uh, statue," Grasped replied nervously, glancing at Meowsie. "What's that you're reading?" he asked, nodding at the book in her hand.  
"This? It's All About Light Faeries. Since Mom only gives me Light battledome abilities, I figure I should know more about the faeries they come from. I think Usagi favors me because I have light abilities. I could probably just talk to her, but background reading is good too, yes?"  
"Sure. I don't really battle much, though, so I wouldn't know. See you later, Cheekie," Grasped said, noticing that Wolfie was nervously backing out the door. They stopped at the next door. "This is the room I share with Phin," Wolfie explained. "Phin, it's me, Wolfie. Grasped is here, too. Are you decent?" Wolfie didn't want to embarrass her sister. "Yeah, come on in. I'm just cleaning some of my battledome equipment."  
"Hi, Phin. Wow, you've got some nice stuff there," Grasped said. Phin was gently rubbing a pair of Enchanted Peophin Blinkers. Her Peophin Battle Saddle, Jeweled Peophin Mask, Magical Peophin Medallion, Necklace of the Water Faerie, and several bottles of polish and saddle softener were on the floor next to her chair. At the sound of Grasped's voice, a blue Puppyblew wriggled out from under the bed and jumped at Grasped's legs. "Down, Indigo!" Wolfie said sternly, and the puppyblew sat on the floor. She picked him up and he sniffed Grasped's nose. Wolfie put him on the bed.  
"Oh, thank you, Grasped." Phin wiped off her hoof and propped herself up on her tail so that she could shake his paw. "I've been doing quite well against the Army of Meridell, thanks to my abilities and this equipment. It was just a little tarnished after my last battle, so I thought I'd clean it up." They heard a squawk from across the room. "What was that, Phin?" Grasped asked. Phin moved over to a covered cage in the corner. She lifted the sheet, and revealed a blue Horus. "This is Athena. She helps some in the battledome, too. Say hello, Athena."  
"SQUAWK! Hi, friends! SQUAWK! Food time yet, Phin?" Athena said.  
"Oh, dear, I forgot to feed her. Grasped, will you hand me that jar on the shelf next to you?"  
"Sure, Phin." He passed her the jar. "What's in it?"  
" Some crushed sunflower seeds, Sphinx Links cut up into small pieces, and a little seasoning sand. Since Athena's a Horus, she likes Lost Desert food. I mix it in with the seeds so that she can get some of the regular food a bird needs. Would you like to feed her? Wolfie can show you how."  
"Uh, sure. She doesn't bite, does she?" Grasped said.  
"No, at least, not intentionally. Her beak might scrape your palm when she takes the food out, but she doesn't mean to hurt you," Phin said. Wolfie took a piece of Sphinx Link out of the jar and placed it flat on your palm. "Athena, UP!" she said, holding up the opposite arm. She placed her arms side by side, and Athena bent her head and picked up the meat. She swallowed and said, "SQUAWK! Thanks!" Wolfie put a sunflower seed into Grasped's palm. She moved her arm next to his, and Athena ate the seed and repeated her gratitude. Wolfie then took a scoop hanging from the side of the cage and put a scoop of food into Athena's bowl. She moved her arm back into the cage and Athena hopped onto her perch. Wolfie and Grasped thanked Phin and left. Once in the hallway, they could hear the loud music coming from the next room. "Lord," Wolfie said, "She's listening to that stupid Yes Boy Ice Cream and Wock til you Drop stuff again." Grasped grimaced. "I know the feeling. Mom made us all go to one of their concerts because Ravyelle wanted to see them. Why is Angel being punished?" Grasped asked.  
"She's obsessed with fashion. She hangs out with this one usul and they go to the grooming parlor, like, every other day. Angel wanted to go tonight and mom said no and Angel back-talked her. Then, Mom asked Angel to help with dinner. Angel said no because it would ruin her nails. Mom then sent her to her room to clean it. She didn't, and so she has to stay in there until she does," Wolfie replied.  
"Hm."  
The two lupes then heard the sound of soft laughter and the faeries preparing to leave. Grasped looked sadly at Wolfie. "Looks like I've got to go. I certainly hope we'll meet again." He kissed her on the cheek and walked quickly away. Wolfie brought her paw to her cheek and smiled softly. Mako came upon her still standing like that a few moments later, after the other faeries had left. "Wolfie, sweetie? Are you okay?" Mako looked at her Lupe, who almost appeared frozen in time. "Fine. just. fine." Wolfie murmured. Mako smiled and went to her room to call Mina. Wolfie broke out of her trance and padded to her room and began writing in her diary.  
  
". He's so handsome, but I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship. He seems so nice, and yet his teasing can be so infuriating! I don't know what to do, Diary. But I do believe I'll invite him to the Christmas party in December."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A few weeks after the dinner, Cheekie, Phin, and Wolfie began writing their invitations for the Christmas party they had been planning. Shortly after dinner, Grasped and Wolfie began dating. The pets were also excited about the end of the war; Darigan had WON! (Although the invites said "War- End" Party, it was REALLY a Darigan victory bash, but they couldn't very well say that, since some of their friends were on the Meridell side.) They would receive their orb, and become prosperous once more. All the pets that had fought in it were excited, especially Phinhorse and Alize. By now, Mina had found a Silver Peophin Morphing Potion and Alize was no longer a blue usul; she was now a shimmering silver Peophin. She and Phin were best friends, and Angel's only comment was, "Humph, this must be Alize's true form. She certainly didn't act prissy enough to be an usul."  
At the party, Wolfie waited by the door, anxiously greeting the pets that came. She wore her favorite purple collar with the rainbow jewels. Each pet had been allowed to invite up to three friends. Phin had invited Alize and Phinayo, the peophin of one of Mako's friends who had just recently signed up with Neopets. Cheekie had chosen Ravyelle (Elle for short) and a Kacheek she was just kind of casually going out with named _Cheekachu_. Angel just invited VenaZ, Mina's Uni, because Twilight_8 was grounded. Wolfie's only guest was Grasped. She smiled at every guest that came in, but was really waiting for him and Mina to walk through the door. Mina had offered to stay overnight on the guest cot in Mako's room so that she could help chaperone. The plan was for the male pets to either sleep in the clubhouse or in the attic, depending on their choosing.  
Finally, they arrived. Mina came through the door in a stunning black evening gown, followed by Grasped in his standard deep green collar. Wolfie showed him to the attic ("Because I know your feet get cold in that clubhouse," she teased).  
"I didn't even know you had an attic," Grasped said.  
"Well, it was originally built for us to store extra room ensembles in, but things just didn't work out. We'll probably eventually turn it into a guest room," Wolfie explained. In the room, there was a simple bamboo bed and several groups of pillows scattered around rugs on the floor.  
"I'll take the floor; I'd be afraid I'd break the bed!" Grasped laughed. He left his overnight bag on the floor next to one of the groups of pillows.  
"The bathroom is right next door to my room. Just come down through the chocolate hall and it's straight ahead," Wolfie said.  
"Thanks, Wolfie." The way Grasped was looking at her made Wolfie nervous. "Why don't we go back downstairs? Mom got some great food. even some Corn on the Cob and Bread Wreaths from Meridell!" Wolfie told him.  
When they arrived downstairs, they realized that there was a hush over the party. There, in their living room, stood Lord Darigan himself. He was holding a bottle of wine out to Mako as a hostess gift. He turned to the crowd and said, "Hey, guys! Great party, isn't it? Thank you to all the followers of Darigan who fought in the war. Especially you, Phin and Alize. You girls were wonderful. Well, what are we waiting for? This is a party, not a funeral!" He then broke into a rather bad rendition of Pink's "Get the Party Started".  
"Uh, thank you, Your Grace," Mina said, saving the day with her good manners.  
"You're quite welcome. Now, let's see what kind of food we have." The ruler of Darigan moved over to the tables Mako had covered with food.  
"Interesting old coot, isn't he?" Cheekie whispered to Cheekachu.  
"That's not nice." Phin poked her sister.  
"What? I just said he was interesting!" Cheekie complained.  
"You should not refer to the man who very well may be your future ruler as an 'old coot!'"  
"Well, excuse me for not reading the book on Royal Manners," Cheekie grumbled.  
"There, there. Calm down, and let's get something to eat," Cheekachu said, leading Cheekie over to the fruit tarts and Cybunny cakes.  
The party went quite well. Mako had hired Michiru and her pets to play some rather festive music. Wolfie requested her version of 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' to download onto her website. After the party, Mako and Mina offered to clean up. "We owe you for the other night," they told Wolfie and the others. Cheekie, Phin and Wolfie made sure their boys were settled in the attic before leading Vena, Elle, and Alize to the makeshift sleeping bags they'd made in their own rooms. Then they went to sleep for the night. or so they thought.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Around midnight, Grasped sat up in his bed and, careful not to wake Phinayo or Cheekachu, leaned out the window. He began to call out a strange rite, and purple shimmers encircled him. When he finished, hovering outside his window was Jhudora.  
"Yes, what do you want, pup?" she asked impatiently.  
"I believe you owe a debt to my family, don't you, Jhudora?" Grasped asked with a smug smile.  
"Yeah, so?" She always tried to forget that day when Mina had to use her charm to win over a judge because he was going to sentence Jhudora to prison. The charge? Being evil. Wasn't that her job?  
"I need you to do me a favor. Do you have the ability to put someone into a sleep so deep that nothing will wake them up?"  
"Yes, why?" She was somewhat puzzled.  
"Personal reasons. Now, in the rooms downstairs, I want you to put one on all the pets except for the cloud lupess. I only need it to last until about six tomorrow morning. Can you do that?"  
"Alright. But now we're even, right?"  
"Yes'm."  
The faerie floated down to the window of the bedroom Wolfie shared with Phinhorse. She breathed a purple mist over them, and they fell into the magical sleep. She then moved to Cheekie's and Angel's rooms as well. She then returned to the attic to mist Phinayo and Cheekachu.  
"There, it's done. It will last until six tomorrow and not a moment after."  
("Why do I have the strongest feeling I've read this in a faerietale.Was it Usul White? Little Kau Riding Hood? OH, I remember. Luperella, my fave.(")  
***  
Grasped padded downstairs to Wolfie's room. He kissed her cheek and gently shook her shoulder. "Wolfie, wake up! Come on, we haven't much time."  
"Whaaa?"  
"Come on, wake up!"  
"Yeah, yeah, waddya want?"  
"Come on, I got Jhudora to do me a favor. Everyone's in a magical sleep until six in the morning. We can sneak out. I set up the. er, surprise earlier. Come on, let's go!"  
"Really, Grasped?"  
"Yeah, come on!" He lifted her out of bed (all that time at the training school paid off!) and carried her down the stairs and into the yard. He paused at the clubhouse door. "Shut your eyes." He turned the doorknob (geez, he's talented. He can use both hands to carry the girl and still open the door), and set Wolfie down on the sofa. (Which had somehow transformed from straw to velvet. hmmm..)  
"Open your eyes, my love."  
"Oh. Grasped! This is beautiful!" Wolfie cried. There were candles on the linen-covered table, which also held some tropical delicacies and a bottle of rose wine. There was a new carpet on the floor, and the furniture was completely different. Wolfie planted a kiss on Grasped's cheek and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome, Sweets. Do you want anything to eat?"  
"Sure."  
Grasped fixed Wolfie a plate and they ate and talked.  
"How did you manage to do all this?" Wolfie asked.  
"I had help. Ami's Blumaroo and Oceania's eyrie and zafara helped."  
"Well, I'm glad they did. I can't get over all you've done."  
"Aw, 'twarn't anything." Grasped blushed.  
"It was so. And just so you know, you've got blue icing on your mouth."  
"Pain-in-the-neck white fur." Grasped smiled mischievously. "Would you be willing to remove that icing for me?"  
"'Tis a pleasure." Wolfie kissed Grasped full on the mouth and in doing so, removed the blue icing.  
Grasped looked at Wolfie. He got up and went over to one of the new end tables he'd purchased. He removed a small reddish-brown box. He knelt down in front of Wolfie.  
"Wolfie, I want you to know how much I care for you. I know my mother probably will not approve of this, but I'm going to do it anyway. Wolfie, without you , there would be no meaning to my life. You are my sun, my sky, my moon and stars, my heart and soul, my essence and being. Will you also be my wife?" He opened the box to reveal a ring with a ¾ karat heart-shaped diamond.  
"Oh. Grasped, a Valentine's Day Ring! These are so rare and expensive. How did you afford this?"  
"That's for me to know and you to never find out. So? What's your answer?" Grasped stared at Wolfie in anticipation.  
"Oh, Grasped! I'd be the happiest lupess in the world if I could marry you!"  
Grasped laughed. "Wonderful." He put his arms around his new bride.  
At that moment, the door burst open. Mako and Mina, in their bathrobes, came into the clubhouse, followed by all the neopets.  
"CONGRATULATIONS!" They shouted.  
"Aw, crud," Grasped groaned.  
"How did y'all find out about this?" Wolfie asked.  
Mina laughed. "Grasped, when you used our NP for this stuff, you forgot about one thing."  
"What's that?"  
Mina pulled a piece of paper from her back pocket. "A little thing called a bank statement."  
"And I found out when Phin came in here to clean last week and saw all the furniture," Mako said.  
Grasped looked at Mina. "Aren't you angry?"  
"No," Mina laughed, "I'm happy for you."  
Cheekie rushed forward. "Lemme see the ring! Lemme see the ring!"  
Wolfie held out her hand. "Ooh, prettyful."  
Grasped put his hands on his hips. "How did y'all wake up?"  
"Mina and I did a counter spell. Faerie spells don't work on other faeries, silly," Mako said. "Come on, let's get everyone to bed. We'll start planning the wedding in the morning."  
  
Epilogue  
  
Right now, Grasped and Wolfie are still very much in love, and trying to decide on a Wedding Date. Litaj is currently building them a cottage out back of her neohome. The presumed date will be sometime in February. Hope to see you there! 


End file.
